Reflexos do Mal
by heitoor C
Summary: Reflexos no espelho podem ser perigosos... Principalmente porque eles podem ser tudo aquilo que tememos.
1. Notas

REFLEXOS DO MAL

**REFLEXOS DO MAL**

Fic criada para o I Challenge Gênero Livre FFHP

**Gênero – **Suspense/Angst (leeeve)

**Classificação – **NC 17.

**Ship – **Neville/Gina.

**Observação – **Pós-Epilogo.


	2. CAP ÚNICO

REFLEXOS DO MAL

**REFLEXOS DO MAL**

**E quando olhei no espelho**

**Eu vi meu rosto e já não o reconheci**

**E então vi minha história**

**Tão claro em cada marca que tava ali**

**Temporal – Pitty**

**Itens – **Crueldade; Arma; Ventania **com bônus duplo**; Ação impensada e Choro.

Atrás do balcão, no fim de um corredor sujo e mal iluminado, havia um lavabo. Era tão, ou mais, sujo que o corredor. Nas paredes marcas de infiltração carregadas de mofo, tornando a tinta branca, em certas partes, esverdeada. O chão era escuro e escorregadio, não mais que o assento sanitário e a pia de cerâmica barata. Não era um lugar agradável. Estava bem longe disso. No entanto, naquele momento, para ele, aquele lavado minúsculo e fétido era o melhor lugar do mundo. Pois ali não cabia mais que uma pessoa. Era somente ele e seu reflexo no espelho.

Sem tirar a outra mão da borda da pia Neville trancou a porta e encarou novamente seu reflexo no espelho trincado. A rachadura dividia seu olho esquerdo e parte de seu nariz do resto do rosto. Um reflexo deformado de um monstro perfeito. Tirou das vestes a navalha que usara há pouco. Ainda estava vermelha, manchada com a cor do sangue de Michele Cooper. Lavou a lâmina na água insalubre do lugar. O metal brilhou fantasmagoricamente no lavabo precariamente iluminado. Olhou para lâmina e nela viu seu reflexo distorcido. Fitava-o como faria com um inimigo. E de fato ele sabia que aquele era seu único inimigo. Desejava por um fim naquele monstro. Desejava matá-lo do mesmo modo que fazia com suas vítimas, primeiro cortaria seu pescoço, esperaria o sangue encharcar suas vestes e tingir tudo em sua volt de vermelho. Depois, quando ele estivesse dividido entre falta de ar e o afogamento no próprio sangue, todo encolhido, com o brilho do medo nos olhos, retiraria calmamente as extremidades de seu corpo. Primeiro as orelhas. Depois um por um dos dedos das mãos e dos pés. E quando a dor atingisse o ponto alto, suficiente para lhe cegar, mas não o suficiente para lhe tirar a consciência, ele o dilaceraria até que sobrassem apenas pedaços de carnes vermelhas. Facilmente colocáveis em uma caixa qualquer e despachada para longe.

O mal existe. E entre tantas outras verdades absolutas, nenhuma é tão sólida quanto esta. O Mal existe sim. E não é, como muitos pensam, o contrário do bem. O Mal não é a ausência da bondade, da generosidade ou do afeto. O Mal é um sentimento perverso. Alojado no mais impuro e sujo canto da alma humana. O Mal é como um vírus que se alastra pelo corpo do homem e quando alimentando se multiplica como praga. O Mal faz despertar o que há de pior mesmo naqueles que nunca o desejaram. E quando Neville olhava no espelho era exatamente isso que via. Via o Mal refletido em seu rosto.

Sua face, embora ainda mantivesse os mesmos traços de sempre, estava corroída por cicatrizes que marcavam sua alma. Não sabia ao certo quando as contraiu, mas tinha certeza que em cada uma delas poderia enxergar toda a podridão que se tornara sua vida, poderia ver também, sem nenhum esforço, o dolo pelas mortes. Era como um filme. Tudo aquilo que ele fez e ninguém viu, estava ali, marcado em cada uma das cicatrizes. No fundo como trilha sonora, o choro dos inocentes remixado aos berros agonizantes e grunhidos de animais sendo mortos a sangue-frio. Ele sabia quais eram os animais. Podia enxergar cada rosto. Cada elemento característico. Via em todos eles movimentos labiais na tentativa de formaram frases completas. Contudo, conseguiam apenas palavras soltas.

Culpado...

Monstro...

Infeliz...

Vingança...

Cada palavra proferida pela lembrança de suas vitimas era como facas rasgando sua carne, causando lhe uma dor sem igual. Sem precedentes. Uma dor que ele jamais poderia causar. Pois não era sua carne que lamentava, era sua alma. Sua marcada e fragmentada alma.

Ele não queria matar. Nunca quis. Mas depois daquela noite que decepara a cabeça de Nagini com a pesada espada de Godric Grinffydor, um desejo incontrolável por sangue tomou conta de seus pensamentos. O sangue da serpente respingado em seu rosto alimentara um monstro faminto e sedento de vontade de viver. Desde então um brilho peculiar apareceu em seus olhos. Era a marca do vício, representante da enorme vontade que fugia do alcance de sua razão. Tamanho desejo o fez agir da única forma que imaginou ser coerente. Deu vida ao monstro. Deu a liberdade que aquele ser perverso dentro dele almejava e em troca ganhara primorosa sensação de poder.

x

Encostou o antebraço do peitoril da janela e esperou. Pouco se via da rua lá fora. Estava escuro e frio. Fechou os olhos e chorou. Ouviu a voz do vento encher seus ouvidos. Era o sopro gelado vindo do norte, onde o inverno rigoroso reinava, engrossando suas lágrimas. A voz adentrava em seu corpo, consumindo seus medos e incertezas, deixando claro que estava sozinha. Ela sabia. A dor em seu peito já era presente há dias. Harry não voltava para casa há duas semanas. O marido esquecera que tinha família. E mesmo que negasse, a saudade era forte demais. Não havia tradução, era uma saudade pura e simples, ele era o homem de sua vida e era doloroso demais vê-lo se afastar aos poucos.

Voltou para cama. Sozinha. Deitou no lado direito, o lado de Harry, o perfume dele ainda estava ali, era o cobertor que a protegia do frio da solidão.

x

Começou, após algumas mortes, a culpar seu reflexo no espelho. Pois sabia que seu reflexo, embora fosse idêntico, representava totalmente o contrário de sua personalidade. Se tivesse uma pinta no lado esquerdo do rosto, no reflexo ele apareceria no lado direito. Logo se nele residisse o bem, naquele habitaria o mal. E foi esse o único motivo. Neville era bom demais. Por isso ele poderia tranquilamente ser mal demais. Era apenas uma questão de ponto de vista. Se bem que na verdade ele sabia que seu reflexo não tinha culpa de nada. Não era o que estava fora. Era o que estava dentro dele. E mesmo que enxergasse no reflexo todo o Mal que tocava as rédeas de sua vida, a culpa não era de um espelho. Nem das imagens refletidas nele.

Não demoraria e associariam as mortes ao seu nome. Ele havia tomado todos os cuidados necessários para que isso não acontecesse, mas nada era certo. Alguém poderia ter o visto em alguma cena de suas várias mortes. E ainda havia Harry, chefe dos Aurores que estava totalmente empenhado na busca pelo assassino. Minerva McGonagall também não dispensaria esforços para encontrar o autor das mortes de algumas de suas alunas. Se prestassem atenção perceberiam que suas ausências ocorreram na mesma data que as mortes. Tão óbvio. Tão assustadoramente óbvio.

E se havia outra coisa que o assustava era o rumo que sua vida estava seguindo. As mortes estavam fugindo de seu controle. Quando ele matava apenas depois de meses de estudo, analisando as melhores condições, o melhor momento e a melhor forma de como fazer, tudo corria bem, dentro de seus planos. Mas agora ele apenas olhava sua vítima e o desejo de ver o seu sangue molhar sua face o motivava a agir prontamente. E então a matava na mesma noite. No máximo na seguinte. Nunca passava disso. Eram mortes impulsivas. Feitas de qualquer modo e em qualquer lugar.

Em razão disso precisava parar. Precisava se controlar. Precisava controlar i_ele/i._ Não podia continuar com toda aquela loucura. Os que seus pais pensariam? Sorriu, mudando de um extremo ao outro sua face, ao pensar em Frank e Alice. Eles tinham sido os primeiros. Foram as mortes mais tranqüilas e limpas. Asfixia. Não podia suportar mais vê-los naquela cama. Eles mereciam mais que um altar de lençóis surrados, mereciam o céu. Por isso não hesitou quando pressionou um travesseiro contra os rostos de seus pais. E talvez tenha sido este seu único gesto de amor para com eles. Havia lhes dado a salvação, algo digno de eterna gratidão.

Olhou uma última vez seu reflexo no espelho. Já tinha tomado a decisão. Por maior que fosse o caminho já trilhado, sempre haveria uma curva, em algum lugar, que o levaria ao começo novamente. As mortes cessariam por hora.

- Até mais professor Longbotton! – Disse um velho gordo atrás do balcão quando Neville passou por ele.

- Até Philip.

Neville saiu do bar, dobrou a esquina e aparantou. O Beco Diagonal dormiu em paz naquela noite. i_Naquela/i_ noite.

x

Ouviu um grito vinda da cozinha, seguido por um barulho de algo caindo. Desceu rapidamente as escadas usando de sua agilidade como jogadora de quadribol. Encontrou a filha com sua varinha fazendo os seus utensílios de cozinha voarem pelo teto. Uma panela, a maior que tinha, estava amassada embaixo da mesa. Ela enfureceu-se.

- Lílian! Quantas vezes eu preciso repetir...?

- Mas...

- Não tem mas. Você sabe das regras mocinha. N-U-N-C-A fazer magias, muito menos com a minha varinha.

- Eu sei mamãe que não posso usar sua varinha, mas é que eu só queria ajudar.

- Ajudou muito amassando uma panela, quebrando uma jarra e sumindo com um monte de pratos. Grande ajuda!

- Imaginei que estivesse cansada. – E Lílian, no alto de seus nove anos, olhou para os pés e respirou fundo ensaiando um choro sentido. – Desculpa...

Havia em algum lugar ao alcance das crianças um livro que ensinava as várias maneiras de como fazer pais se sentirem culpados. Sim, Gina teve certeza que não só existia tal livro, como também que sua filha mais nova tinha acesso a tais ensinamentos. Era a única explicação plausível. Quem precisaria de varinha para fazer magia quando se tinha aqueles olhos verdes tão frágeis?

- Tudo bem filha. – Gina agachou até conseguir mirar os olhos marejados da filha. – Nem gostava muito dessa jarra mesmo. – E afagou seus cachos. – Agora preciso da minha varinha de volta. Vamos das um jeito nisso.

Num movimento curto com a varinha Gina restaurou, em poucos segundos, a ordem em sua cozinha.

- Vá se arrumar bem depressa.

- Preciso mesmo ir? – Perguntou ainda com as retinas brilhando em razão das lágrimas praticamente secas.

- Precisa filha. Não pude negar ajuda a Minerva. Enquanto não encontrarem alguém, terei que ficar em Hogwarts por um tempo.

- Isso não é justo! Todos podem ir para Hogwarts menos eu. – Disse cruzando os bracinhos registrando sua indignação inocente.

- Já expliquei várias vezes que quando você alcançar a idade certa, Hogwarts será toda sua.

- Promete?

- Claro!

- Promete que irá comigo no meu primeiro dia de aula?

- Duplamente prometido. – Disse erguendo o braço e fazendo um gesto de escoteiro. Juramento inquebrável. – E enquanto você não tem idade, pode ficar na casa de sua tia. Poderá brincar com Hugo o tempo todo.

- Não quero brincar com ele. – Os bracinhos ainda permaneciam cruzados, como forma de protesto. – Ele é muito chato, só quer saber de livros.

Gina sorriu ao gesto da filha de fingir um vômito. O sobrinho herdara os traços da família, inclusive os cabelos ruivos, mas era somente isso. No mais era a Hermione numa versão masculina.

- De qualquer maneira filha não temos outra escolha. O papai irá buscar você todas as noites. E farei de tudo pra poder dormir em casa ao menos nos finais de semana.

Lílian descruzou os braços. Não adiantaria discutir, os adultos já tinham resolvido tudo como sempre: da pior maneira possível.

Gina abraçou novamente a filha e a levou em seus braços até a beira da escada. Enquanto Lílian ia pra seu quarto, Gina arrumava suas malas. Sentiu um frio na barriga ao olhar o timbre de Hogwarts no envelope sobre suas vestes cuidadosamente dobradas. Sabia que encontraria uma realidade diferente daquela do passado.

x

Neville atravessou os corredores do primeiro e segundo andar com passos rápidos. Minerva o convocara imediatamente à sua sala. O motivo, embora ela não tivesse mencionado, era a morte de Michele.

Na noite anterior, em uma de suas rotineiras voltas pelo Beco Diagonal, notou uma bela jovem trajada com roupas trouxas, roupas que estavam tornando de uso comum com o fim da barreira entre os dois mundos. Nunca tinha visto uma bruxa com uma calça tão justa. Marcava as belas curvas e deixava cada centímetro daquele belo par de pernas esculpido pelo uso contínuo de salto-alto, ainda mais sedutor. Era uma segunda pele. E que pele! Desejou poder sentir seu perfume e tocar cada goma daquele tecido acetinado. E assim o fez.

Entrou na Floreios e Borrões, pela primeira vez não era no intuito de comprar um livro, se colocou diante a mesma prateleira que Michele estava. Neville olhou a legenda na parte superior do móvel. Um sorriso aflorou no canto de seus lábios. Herbologia. O sinal verde que precisava.

- Prazer Neville Longbotton, professor de Herbologia e vice-diretor de Hogwarts a seu dispor...

- Michele Cooper. – Disse a bela com um sorriso convidativo.

A conversa depois disso rolou descontraída, as horas haviam se passado numa velocidade incrível. A moça se mostrara receptiva as gentilezas de Neville. Uma presa fácil, concluiu ele. Era inicio da madrugada e há muito já haviam deixado a Floreios e Borrões. Andando pelas ruas como velhos conhecidos, eles atravessaram praticamente duas horas falando somente sobre plantas e suas propriedades mágicas. E quando Neville não agüentou mis segurar a gana pelo vislumbre do sangue da bela, virou de repente na primeira esquina que encontrou. A moça o seguiu maliciosamente. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, nem tivera tempo de notar o brilho peculiar nos olhos e o sorriso fino e discreto nos lábios de Neville. Tão pouco viu quando ele tirou a navalha do bolso das vestes.

Dois minutos depois entrara sozinho no Cabeça de Javali, suas mãos estavam cobertas de sangue.

- Entre e sente-se Neville. Aconteceu uma tragédia noite passada. – Falou Minerva naquela manhã. Na sua voz havia um pontada de desespero. Preparou uma xícara de chá e ofereceu a Neville. Sua mão tremia. – Aconteceu outra morte. Dessa vez não é uma das nossas. Mas foi ele novamente.

- Ele? Não pode ser. Não posso acreditar que mesmo procurado por metade da Inglaterra ainda tenha coragem para cometer mais uma de suas atrocidades. – Disse usando de todo seu cinismo. – Minerva conte-me, por favor, quem era a moça?

- Receio que você a conhecia. – Hesitou por uns instantes. – Michele Cooper. Segundo testemunhas vocês estavam juntos na noite anterior. Pouco antes dela morrer.

Um barulho de xícara de partido no contato com o chão preencheu toda a sala.

- Você está bem Neville?

O rosto do professor assumiu um forte tom branco. Era a palidez típica do assombro.

- Não pode ser. – Disse numa voz vacilante. – Ela não merecia...

- Nenhuma delas merecia Neville. Fique calmo, vamos encontrar ele.

- É isso o que mais quero Minerva.

- Imagino como deve estar sendo doloroso para você.

- Tínhamos planos...

- Bom Neville eu, infelizmente, não posso fazer mais nada. Como amiga, me coloco a sua disposição. Se quiser pode tirar o dia de folga hoje. Mesmo porque Harry quer falar com você o mais rápido possível. Como a ultima pessoa que a viu com vida, ele quer fazer algumas perguntas.

Neville não proferiu nem mais uma palavra. Questionava-se silenciosamente se as vagas palavras de Minerva sobre Harry indicavam que ele era suspeito ou não. Preferiu afastar tais pensamentos da cabeça; precisava assumir a postura de um amante desconsolado. Procurou involuntariamente algo entro do escritório da diretora que pudesse refletir sua face. Precisava olhar o monstro mais uma vez.

E uma das curvas que o levaria de volta ao começo passara bem diante de seus olhos. Ele não a viu. Estava obcecado em busca de um espelho.

x

Os portões de ferro abriram-se sozinhos dando passagem a ela. Seu corpo todo sentia a ansiedade de estar voltando a Hogwarts. De repente sua Mala ficara demasiadamente pesada. Seus passos ficaram lentos. As mãos começaram a suar. Hogwarts, o castelo medieval que foi o cenário de sua infância e o palco de suas aventuras, estava bem a sua frente. A escola aonde aprendera muito mais do que magias, feitiços ou poções, estava cada vez mais próxima. Conceitos como amizade e coragem que ficaram gravados para sempre em seu corpo, foram adquiridos ali. Naquele misterioso castelo de universo único.

A pouca névoa cobria os pontos mais altos das torres contribuindo fundamentalmente para a solidificação da áurea sinistra que envolvia toda a extensão de Hogwarts. Mesmo que vivesse todos os dias de sua vida ali, jamais seria capaz de descobrir todos os segredos daquela construção que sobrevivia ao tempo sem um único arranhão. Avançou; debilitada pelo peso das malas, das lembranças e da desconfiança; rumo ao castelo. De todos os pesos contra seu corpo, o mais difícil de carregar era a desconfiança.

Dois meses antes tinha descoberto que estava sendo enganada pela pessoa que mais confiava. Na única pessoa que ela depositou amor, respeito e confiança sem medidas.

Era véspera de um importante jogo dos Harpias pela Liga Nacional de Quadribol, o time todo estava concentrado para render o seu melhor quadribol. Porém, devido à má condição do tempo o treino que antecedia a partida precisou se cancelado. Gina, talvez a que mais ansiava pelo jogo, não deixou de sentir um alivio. Com os meninos em Hogwarts, Harry no Ministério e Lílian na casa de sua mãe, ficar sozinha em casa era tudo que precisava.

Foi a volta para casa mais rápida de todos os anos que jogou pelos Harpias. Antes de abrir a porta dos fundos, sua vassoura estava jogada num canto, sua capa em outro. Girou vagarosamente a maçaneta e ao colocar o primeiro pé no assoalho de madeira da cozinha, notou algo errado no ar. Havia uma vaga presença de um perfume no cômodo. Não era nenhum dos seus. Adotou uma postura defensiva, e silenciosamente investigou cada canto do térreo de sua casa. Não havia nada ali. Subiu as escadas ainda em silêncio. O cheiro do perfume era mais forte ali. Caminhou até o corredor de acesso aos quartos. Parou em frente ao espelho que refletia a porta de seu quatro entreaberta. Viu primeiramente os óculos de aro circular jogado no chão. Quando teve coragem de subir os olhos até sua cama, viu algo que jamais esqueceria. Harry e a outra faziam sexo em sua cama. Harry segurava a amante com uma vontade e desejo que nunca usara com Gina. Pareciam animais. Animais que suavam e gemiam muito.

A ruiva fez a única coisa que podia se esperar de uma mãe preocupada com a boa criação dos filhos. Fugiu para longe. O primeiro ato de covardia de toda sua vida.

- Entre querida. – Disse a voz de Minerva. Gina surpreendeu-se ao encontra-se dentro do castelo batendo na porta do escritório da diretora. – Estava esperando mesmo por você.

x

Um dia de folga.

Ele poderia ir a Hogsmeade. Fazia tempo que não ia ao vilarejo. Estava com saudades das cervejas amanteigadas do Três Vassouras. Pegou sua capa e saiu de seu escritório. Não passou nem próximo às estufas. Não queria que nada atrapalhasse seu maravilhoso dia de folga.

Quando estava próximo da saída de Hogwarts decidiu mudar de idéia. As cervejas amanteigadas ficariam para um outro dia. Visitaria uma antiga amiga.

- Fui o primeiro a apoiar Minerva quando ele resolveu convidar você para o cargo. – Disse sentado na poltrona da sala circular, enquanto Gina agradecia pela visita e pelo apoio. – Como foi sua primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

- Diferente daquilo que imaginava. – Sorriu uma Gina empolgada. – É incrível como planejamos uma aula e de repente estamos num rumo totalmente diferente. Tinha escolhido falar para a turma do primeiro ano sobre manobras defensivas e no fim da aula já estava falando sobre única maneira de derrotar um Nundu.

Neville sorriu gostosamente.

- Acho que você sucesso com os garotos.

- Por que diz isso?

Neville sorriu novamente.

- Eles adoram criaturas terríveis como Nundus, Tragos, Basilicos... Todo aluno de primeiro ano fica encantado com a possibilidade de um dia se deparar com uma delas. Fico surpreso de ninguém ter perguntado sobre a câmara secreta.

- Confesso que fiquei aliviada por isso.

- É. Tem certas lembranças que não convém cutucá-las. – Gina concordou. - Mas, só por curiosidade, você já encontrou Al e James?

- Oh não! Pelo que parece eles estão evitando encontrar a mãe pelos corredores.

- Uma atitude compreensível eu diria.

- Sim, creio que sim.

- E Harry? Ainda estão jun... Quero dizer err...

Um sinal de alerta tocou na cabeça de Gina.

- Como assim? Perguntou se ainda estamos juntos? O que você sabe que eu obviamente não sei?

- Não, desculpa não disse nada disso. Expressei-me mal. Minha intenção era perguntar como Harry estava.

- Não se faça de idiota Neville. Eu sei muito bem qual foi sua intenção. Quer dizer que todo mundo sabe?

- Bom Gina, Harry não fez questão nenhuma de esconder.

Gina ficou vermelha de raiva. Como Neville tinha coragem de falar daquele tema tão delicado, numa voz tão casual e displicente.

- E pelo visto você sabe. – Ele levantou-se e continuou falando. Em cada passo sua voz engrossava, os gestos das mãos ficavam mais sinuosos e os passos se aceleravam. Neville aos poucos estava se transformando, novamente, no monstro que se escondia em seu reflexo no espelho. – Nunca imaginei que você se submeteria a isso. Uma mulher que poderia ter qualquer homem jogado aos seus pés, sendo humilhada dessa maneira. Não sei o que é mais doloroso, saber que está sendo traída e não fazer nada ou ficar cega diante as extravagâncias extraconjugais do marido.

- Neville você não tem o direito...

- Tenho todo o direito do mundo de falar sobre isso. Afinal tudo poderia ter sido diferente se tivesse me aceitado naquela noite do baile. Eu amei você Gina como nenhum homem foi capaz até hoje. Mas não... Você não queria ficar o resto de sua vida ao lado do garoto gordo e estabanado. – Nesse momento sua voz estava alta, próxima a um grito. Puxou a varinha das vestes e conjurou um enorme espelho na frente de Gina. E prostou-se ao lado dela. – Levante-se Gina e olhe no espelho. Veja o que me tornei. Sou professor e vice-diretor em Hogwarts. Minerva logo morrerá e eu assumirei a escola. Um homem de sucesso que logo terá um enorme poder nas mãos. Nada que se compare é claro com o que seu marido, que vive à sombra de um passado que poucos lembram, se tornou. Ele não chega nem aos meus pés minha cara. Você realmente não acreditou que ele seria o menino-que-sobreviveu para sempre? Agora preste atenção no homem está ao seu lado no espelho e procure nele algum ponto similar com aquele garoto que você negara.

Gina mirou o espelho. Estava diminuída com a presença tão próxima de Neville. Realmente ele havia se tornado um belo homem. Não havia semelhança alguma com o Neville de onze, treze e dezesseis anos. Nenhuma.

- E olha para você. Olha o que se tornou. – Neville saiu do lado dela, de forma que ela pôde ver somente o seu reflexo. O professor se colocou atrás do espelho suspenso no ar. Apenas sua cabeça era visível por Gina. – Olha o lixo que Harry teve que suportar durante todos esses anos. Você o culpa agora que vê como você realmente é?

Gina ficou calada. Nem chorar não conseguiu. Ficou apenas calada comprovando a veracidade de cada palavra de Neville. Parecia que ele havia entrado em seu corpo e descobrindo cada falha. Era doloroso, e quase insuportável escutar alguém falando de seus erros, seus medos e suas feridas assim tão abertamente. Mas ela não podia negar que tudo fazia sentido. Harry não tinha culpa. Ela era um lixo.

- É incrível como nossos reflexos podem nos dizer muito, não é? Aprendi isso logo quando saí de Hogwarts. Aprendi que os espelhos não eram meus inimigos, embora eu os evitasse em todas as ocasiões possíveis. Mas então comecei a deixar que ele falasse meus erros e apontasse as soluções. E olha o que me tornei hoje.

- Um assassino. – Sibilou Gina numa voz rouca e falha como se há muito não usasse suas cordas vocais.

- Está assim tão evidente? Pensei que era melhor do que Harry em esconder segredinhos sujos. Mas isso não importa agora Gina. Não preciso esconder nada de você. Já que você não tem coragem de me denunciar, mesmo porque posso ver nos seus olhos o desejo de se entregar ao único homem que ainda a ama.

Neville saiu de trás do espelho e caminhou até a ruiva. Gina permaneceu imóvel. Neville chegou perto, soprou em seus ouvidos palavras vulgares. Beijou seu pescoço. Gina ainda permaneceu imóvel. Seus orbes giravam livremente no seu globo ocular. Seus pensamentos estavam longe. A mão masculina desceu até seu baixo ventre. Sem receio, respeito ou pudor Neville a jogou na poltrona e começou a despi-la. Gina permanecia alheia, como se estivesse anestesiada e os movimentos bruscos e animalescos de Neville pertencessem a uma realidade distante. Pendeu a cabeça para o lado esquerdo e encarou seu reflexo no espelho.

O professor a mordia próxima a orelha. E descia o toque de sua língua até os fartos seios. Ali demorava entre caricias e mordiscadas leves. Para ele não importava se Gina estivesse de olhos abertos com a expressão de estar longe, bastava que ela permitisse seu prazer sem questionamentos ou restrições. Tirou sua roupa com agilidade. E puxando os cabelos de Gina a colocara de costas para ele. Ainda apoiada na poltrona Gina sentiu-se vulnerável. Fazia frio naquela sala circular.

Neville permitiu-se olhar demoradamente para aquela cena. A mulher de seus sonhos estava bem diante dele, numa posição indefesa esperando apenas ser penetrada pelo seu membro. Gina foi, sem dúvida alguma, sua mais deliciosa vítima.

Não hesitou em penetrá-la com força.

Gina sentiu a dor rasgar-lhe a pele. As lágrimas finalmente encontraram o caminho até o chão. Seu pranto fizera despertar sua razão. Não era ela ali. Não podia ser. Ela era mãe. Seus filhos estavam a poucos metros dali. Não podia permitir ser encontrada naquele estado. Estava suja. Tinha conseguido estragar sua integridade moral e física. Jamais poderia olhar novamente nos olhos da filha com medo de que ela pudesse enxergar o tipo de mãe que tinha. As mães são templos sagrados, ao menos era assim que via sua mãe. E agora nem mesmo teria coragem de tocar em seus filhos novamente.

Juntou o pouco de força que ainda lhe restava. Cravou suas unhas nos braços de Neville. Ele gemeu alto. Pensou ser uma atitude derivada de um suposto orgasmo da ruiva. Sendo assim não parou com os movimentos bruscos e acelerados, pelo contrário, empregou mais força ainda na investidas. O corpo de Gina ia para frente e para trás impedindo que ela concentrasse sua visão em algum ponto fixo na sala.

- Eu sempre a amei Gina.

Disse enquanto invertia Gina de posição. Virou-a de frente para ele. Mirou os olhos da ruiva. Seu reflexo brilhara ali. Era diferente. Distorcido. Era um monstro. Um real e verdadeiro. Era o reflexo do mal que tomara conta de sua vida. Neville soltou o braço de Gina. Vacilou por um instante e nem mesmo tivera tempo de piscar os olhos. Um corte em seu pescoço fizera seu sangue jorrar como fonte de águas rubras.

- Eu nunca o amei. – Disse Gina ainda empunhando a navalha que encontrara no bolso traseiro das calças de Neville.

Não era verdade sobre o que Neville disse sobre reflexos. Ele não era a presença do mal em sua vida. Nem o monstro que ele mesmo criara para explicar seus acessos de raiva. Reflexos são apenas imagens canalizadas por uma superfície vidrea sem vida, sem ações e sem sentimentos. O único espelho que pode refletir verdadeiramente o conteúdo de nossas almas são nossos olhos. Por isso naquela tarde os olhos de Gina brilharam como sol. Uma luz branca, diferente daquela irradiada pelos olhos de Neville. O brilho fosco do Mal pode ser apagado pela presença majestosa do brilhar dos olhos daquelas que são um templo sagrado. As mães.

Três dias depois o corpo mutilado de Harry Potter fora encontrado num quatro de motel próximo ao Ministério.


End file.
